1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for sealing electronic devices in surgical handpieces from outside elements during surgical use, post-use cleaning, or sterilization.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional switch designs of surgical handpieces, the sealing strength depends on the pressure of the bezel attachment. For example, switch circuitry in conventional systems often employs a conductive pill or snap-dome actuation. These switches are sealed within the housing with a large elastomer membrane that is placed over the entire switch cavity and held in place with a bezel. The pressure of the bezel against the housing creates a seal. After being sealed, however, the switch many times does not reliably actuate because the seal fails.
There is a need for new designs for sealing electronics within handpiece so switches may be properly sealed and actuate reliably. Also, there exists a need for a handpiece design that it easier to assemble and is impervious to any factor that may affect its normal use.
Additionally, unlike conventional designs of surgical handpieces in which the microprocessor and other circuitry is typically located within the housing, it would be desirable to locate the microprocessor and associated circuitry closer to the handpiece but also seal and protect the circuitry from water, contaminants, or sterilization liquids.